


The Duck Avenger

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Della and Scrooge knows, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Donald bad at school, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donald is out and about being the duck avenger.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Duck Avenger

Donald was told to go to Scrooge’s office.

When Donald got there he saw that Scrooge looked at him and in his hand was his report card.

Then Scrooge starts to say “Donald can you tell me why you have a D and C with all of your classes.”

The Donald says I’m sorry uncle Scrooge.

I will try better next time.

Then Scrooge says, you better if you want to see your phone again.

Then Donald says “but Scrooge”.

Then Scrooge says but “Scrooge nothing leaves your phone here and do your homework.”

So that's what Donald did. When he finished his homework he looked at his clock and it read 9:30. Donald thinks he has enough time to patrol so that's what he did.

He went to Duckburg as the duck avenger to patrol and to see if anyone needed help. Then he heard a scream in the alleyway so he went to see what was wrong.

He sees two Beagle Boys robbing a female duck.

Then Donald says “stop right there evildoers” Then one of the beagle boys says “if the Duck Avengers let’s get him.”

Then the other beagle boy grabbed a pipe for one of the buildings and swung it at Donald.

Donald dogeared the pipe and punched him in the nose.

Then the other picks up a rock and throws it at Donald.

The Beagle Boys with the pipe hit Donald on the arm then the rock then the beagle boy threw hit Donald on the beak.

The rock hit him and gave him a bloody nose.

Then Donald looked at him and he got mad so punch the beagle boy with the pipe in the face so hard that it knocked him out then he looked at the other beagle boy.

Then Donald punched him and the beagle did not get knocked out then the beagle punched him in the stomach.

They were exchanging blows.

Then Donald got the upper hand and knocked him out.

Then he helped the lady up and asked if she was ok.

Then the lady says “Yes I’m ok think to you Duck Avenger.”

Then the day is all in a hard day of work.

Then he asked “Do you need help going home.”

Then she said “Yes by the way my name is Daisy Duck.”

The Donald asks “ ok Daisy duck where is your home”

“My house is next to Duckburg High School” Daisy says.

Then Donald and Daisy went to her home. “Ok is that your home” ask Donald

Then Daisy says “Yes and this is for all the help you give me.” Then Daisy kisses Donald on the cheek.

Donald became red as a tomato.

Then Daisy opened her door and went in.

Then Donald went back to the McDuck manor.

Then Donald went to his bedroom window and opened it up.

Then the light opened and he saw Della looking at him.

Donald says “Hi Della.”

Then Della says “Hi Donald or should I say the Duck Avenger”

Donald laughs weakly at that. “So Della are you gonna tell uncle Scrooge,” says Donald.

Then she shook her head and she got up from the bed and placed a hand on Donald's shoulder.

“Donald we all already know that the duck avenger was you,” says Della

Then Donald stared at her speechless and then asked her how did you guys know.

Then Della says “look with or without the mask I could tell it was you. I told uncle Scrooge that too. When we saw you on the news when you beat the Phantom Blot. Uncle Scrooge wanted to drive over and drag you back home. But I stop him by showing how happy you are when you are the Duck Avenger.”

Then Donald went to lay on his bed and said “Wow think you Della for stopping uncle Scrooge.”

The Della says good night Donald the Donald says goodnight Della.

Then Donald went to sleep and Della left his room to get some sleep.

When Donald worked up it was Friday.

It was morning and Donald's body was aching all over.

He went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet and found some painkillers.

He takes two. Later when Della and Donald were eating pancakes with uncle Scrooge.

She told him what she told Donald last night.

Then Scrooge looked at Donald and said “I still don’t like the idea that you put your life in danger to help the town, but beating the phantom blot was no small feat and you seem really happy about doing it so keep up the good work.”

Then Donald looked at Scrooge and hugged him. Donald said thank you uncle Scrooge. “I will bring not you down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and think you for reading.


End file.
